Forum:Idea/Units ideas
Higher tier ideas existing units *Tier 5 Skully *Tier 5 Imp *Tier 5 Vamp *Tier 5 Troll: Oger Tier 5 skully: instead of going bersker like an tornado with his special he will now summon small tornados to do the work for him. When he attack an hero there is an chance that the unit get the wind status: "An small tornado will trap the unit, an bit like stun but longer and with damage. The tornado will also move randomly arround the battlefield pushing heroes with no damage. An very usefull status when it comes to offence. The skully can trap units so the slow units can take them out after the status turns off. The wind status has effect on most heroes exept for golems. Tier 5 Imp: For his special he will now trow 5 fastballs. When he dies he will explode causing to damage all lines but now heroes will get the freeze status. Tier 5 Vamp: The vamp will now get wings and flying offground. For his special he will now summon an bat that will do the healing part for him. Tier 5 Troll (Oger): The troll now transforms into an oger. He now will get an hammer and for him special he will smash the ground like his previous specials but now every time he will the ground an crack will apear that let fall incomming heroes in it. An bit like the reaps special on tier 3. Higher tier ideas existing heroes Rogue tier 3,4: Dual Crossbow with teleport special Centaur tier 4,5: For his special he will charge his spear with the sun just like the holly knight but now the ray will keep shine on the weapons. When he trow this ray will come an deadly laser don't you think. New monster: Frankenstein Version A Frankenstein is an high defensive low mid-range bonus unit that is able to heal himself in battle with his special. LW: In legendary wars frankenstein will first apear as an boss on 4-? the thorn castle level. Later on he will be an regular enemy. MW: In monster wars it is an bonus unit that you will unlock in the mystic swamp. Production: 3 soulstones to unlock, 55 gems, 50 seconds cooldown Stats: Normal/Good hp, High defense (between normal and garoyle), Normal/Low critical, Very low movement speed, Normal Power and Low special Main: Frankenstein will attack starting from tier 1 with an very low mid-range shock attack with the range of long melee (whip for example). The unique to his main is that all heroes will get hit inside the animation like the lich tier 3 regular attack, also the cooldown of the attack is really low making the attack able to continue attacking. During the small range this main will rarely hit more than 2 heroes add ones but it can be usefull when tanking an incomming army. During the tier the range of this attack increase making it more and more usefull. Add tier 3 it will reach the range of an vamp on tier 1. After heroes get hit there is an chance that there infected with the "electrify" status. Electrify Status: Ones an target get this status he will get shock animation on him that's yellow. The status will stay really long but will not have effect untile the yellow animation turns red. This mostly happens when the infected hero does an action (special, walk, combat). When the animation turns red all actions get disable for example it the hero does his special it will be canceled. This will take 1-3 seconds untile the animation is back yellow. This status can stay really long. Up to 30 seconds!! It's an bit like an random stun. Special: On tier 1-3 he will heal himself with electricity. Ones he reach tier 4 the special will heal 1 lane similar to the tier 1 nercomancer but now with electricity. Version B Frankenstein is an high defensive melee bonus unit that is able to heal himself in battle with his special. LW: In legendary wars frankenstein will first apear as an boss on 2-? in frostburn. Later on he will be an regular enemy starting in the swamp. MW: In monster wars it is an bonus unit that you will unlock in frostburn. And more expensive alternative for the zombie. An bit an pre-unit for the gargoyle and on later tier on an usefull alterative for the nerco. Production: 3 soulstones to unlock, 55 gems, 50 seconds cooldown Stats: Normal/Good hp, High defense (between normal and garoyle), Normal/Good critical, Very low movement speed, Normal/high Power and Low special Main: Frankenstein will attack starting from tier 1 with powerfull melee attacks. Add tier 3 his fist will be under electricity giving heroes that get hit an chance that there infected with the "electrify" status. Electrify Status: Ones an target get this status he will get shock animation on him that's yellow. The status will stay really long but will not have effect untile the yellow animation turns red. This mostly happens when the infected hero does an action (special, walk, combat). When the animation turns red all actions get disable for example it the hero does his special it will be canceled. This will take 1-3 seconds untile the animation is back yellow. This status can stay really long. Up to 30 seconds!! It's an bit like an random stun. Special: He will heal himself and damage other heroes with electricity chance to get them the electrify status. Ones he reach tier 3 the special will heal and damage 1 lane similar to the tier 1 nercomancer but now with electricity. On tier 5 it will heal and damage all lines. Frankenstein is an really usefull unit when it comes to arenas. An good tanker and even heals your units on higher tiers. On campaign mode it's an usefull tanker during your first time in frostburn. The downside for frankenstein is that he has an slow production cooldown making it harder to summon one. Also his special power is really low, but that self-healing makes it all good. New monster (special): The Walking Portal The walking portal is an special unit in the game that just like catapult, spider queen etc will only use an fell times. The walking portal will takeover the summoning position for your units and so will replace the castle sometimes and so will make the game more realistic: The portal will be carried by an Hekagigantes an 4 arm creature. He has swore to protect the portal with his life. The hekagiantes will carry the portal all arround the map on an slow movement speed. Main: Since the walking portal is no active unit the hekagiantes will have an guard AI. He will not attack even he keep getting ranged hits. He will tank them add his position untile it he dies. However if an hero comes to close he might get an power hit of the Hekagigantes!! Special: With 100 souls use can use an special named the portal burst. The portal summons an giant pulse that will hit all 3 lines up to long mid range with uber damge. Use: I would suggest to use him on 2 levels: *4-4 miner attack *6-4 knight pilar New monster (special): Hekagigantes The idea is to come with an story that the portal ray (portal defense is fixed and so the hekagigantes don't need to protect it anymore. So you can use him in battle. On 6-6 you will use him to destroy the dwarf pilar!! Main: Powerfull melee attacks (4 hit!!). Special: Power smash on the ground that will hit 3 lines on mid-range. It will trow the units backwards and stun them. It will cost 100 souls to use. Other: His movement speed still remain slow. Other notes: Level 6-6 will be harder with more dwarfs and some hard units. Portal (castle) The portal castle will attack similar to an lich when his defense is fixed. The skully archers on top of the portal will be removed. If you buyed more than 1 skully archer you will attack with 2 laser and 3 with 3. The special remain similar however but will stay longer to hit 2 more times. This way an strong army can just walk into his dead. New hero: The giant The giant is an failed attempt from Leo for creating an new race for the dessert. His ideas was to create and giant human race but it looks like there wasn't enouge power to create this. That's why he combined the monster gem to create the golems that we now have today. The giants look very human but they where missing an arm. They also couldn't resist against the dessert climate so there race was doomed to fall. Leo felt said of them and that's why he created an mechanic arm. Afther this the remaining giants went to the swamp in the hope they could live there in peace. Now in the hero side of the story you encounter one of them before you face medusa. It looks like medusa turned his people to stone. In the monster side of the story, skyheaven send them to protect the heroes. You will encounter him an lot when you arrive to skyheaven. Before it are mostly bosses or mini-bosses. The giant is known for his hight critical hits, bulky hp and power attacks. You could say it's in fact an hero troll. In legendary wars it's an bonus unit and will cost 3 moonstones to unlock. He will cost 85-95 gems to summon. Special: *On tier 1 he will fire him metal fist that is solid to an chain and hit arm. So when his fire his fist he pulls it back causing an double hit this way. It will also cause an stun effect. *On tier 2 his special remain thesame only the range increase *On tier 3 the range increase again, the fist is now bigger *On tier 4 the first get replaced to an giant boulder. You maybe renember the tier 5 golem from the art contest. The boulder will have impact on alle 3 lines *On tier 5 the boulder will get spikes and will be on fire causing the burn and stun status. New Monster: The puppetmaster The puppetmaster is an ghost similar to the lich but defensive. His abilities are based on controllingen souls and make use of there abilities. The puppetmaster is one of the most heavy designed units. The puppetmaster is an defensive bonus unit and will cost 175 gems to summon and 3-5 soulstones to unlock. The design concept of the puppetmaster idea was to start with an scarecrow concept. An ghost that is trapped inside the scarecrow. On tier 2 he will get an hat (farmer hat or something). Then when he arrives to tier 3 maybe an burning scarescrow and on higher tiers maybe more spirit like: Main: *On tier 1 the puppet master will do something with his hand. He want to try to take the soul of the incomming hero what will deal an lot of damage offcourse. If the hero get killed when he's attacking like that he will absorb that hero soul what give him health. This attack will have mid range and can only attack 1 unit add 1 time: *On tier 2 his range increase and will be able to attack 2 heroes. *On tier 3 his range increase and will be able to attack 3 heroes. *On tier 4 his range increase and incomming heroes have an chance to get the ghost controle status. He can max controle 3 heroes add ones. *On tier 5 his will attack in an shock formating causing cross damage: All abilities from tier 4 will still have effect. Special: *On tier 1 he will cast an ball similar to the lich special that directly will soul control his target. Soul control is similar to mind control/charm but now with different animation. Soul control will not last forever but will take more time than an regular charm. Without upgrading his special he would be able to controle an target for 10+/- seconds with no special upgrades. On full upgraded he would be able to controle an target for 15 seconds on tier 1. If the hero get killed during the soul controle the puppetmaster will aborbe the soul like with his main. He only can soul controle 1 hero. *On tier 2 he can controle 2 heroes add ones. *On tier 3 he can controle 3 heroes add ones. *On tier 4 he will attack similar to an reap ray. All units that get killed during because of this beam there soul will transform into the weapon of that hero. If you kill and tier 3 wizard for example you will get an flying living light staf. You can max have 3 weapons add ones. The weapons will not last forever. Just like with the soul controle they will last only for X seconds. If an weapon get killed the soul will go to the puppet master and heal him. *On tier 5 he will just attack like an reap ray but now when he kills an target inside this beam he will absorbe the soul and get his abilities. He can max hold 3 abilities add ones. Abilities are just like the mind controle and the weapons. They will only stay for x seconds. Other *For tier 3 Tree Sprite and higher: When she dies she will transform into an tree to block incomming monsters. *An unit that will heal all lines when it dies. *Tier 2 reap should be redone, his texture is not that clear than the other units. *Please visit the already send and discussed ideas: Forum:Units ideas/Old Comments The thing you were looking at is like a dual ax and the lightning has a chance to stun and the wind storm flattens the enemy.Melee is the best! 20:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Wel I was thinking about an zelda or avenger hero. Both of them use tornado skills. I didn't suggest them since I thought skullys would ever use them for his special. --Jens Ingels 17:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC)